An Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an object from a controlled area. A typical EAS system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security labels. The monitoring system may create a surveillance zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security label may be attached to the object. The object may be a product or packaging used to encapsulate the product, for example. If the monitored object enters the surveillance zone, an alarm may be triggered indicating potential unauthorized removal.
In some cases, it may be desirable to attach the security labels to the monitored object in an automated process, particularly for large volume manufacturing. Therefore, there may be a need for improved techniques in label application systems in general, and security label application systems in particular.